


Surprising Revelations Epilogue

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Surprising Revelations [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Date, First Time, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir invites Garak to dinner and a holosuite thermae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Revelations Epilogue

Julian awoke slowly the next day. He was still wrapped in and around the sleeping form of Elim, his lover. It was a wonderful experience. He watched the man sleep peacefully for a while before waking him.

He bent his head and kissed the man gently on the lips. “Good morning.”

Elim smiled broadly. “Good morning.”

Julian noticed that he didn’t open his eyes. “Still tired?”

“No, I slept wonderfully.”

“So, why aren’t you opening your eyes?” Julian ran a finger down the side of his grey cheek.

“I’m enjoying the feeling of waking up next to you.” Elim finally opened his eyes and looked at Julian. “Beautiful.”

“Yes, you are very.” Julian replied with a boyish grin.

“Do you have to work today?” Elim stretched slightly. “I must say that you’ve made me quite sore.”

Julian rolled off of Elim. “The feeling is mutual, but it’s worth it. I can’t remember a time that I’ve had more enjoyable sex.”

Elim smiled. “You’re just saying that.”

“No I’m…” Julian realized that Elim was teasing him. “I see some things never change.”

“And, others have changed a lot.” Elim grasped Julian’s hand and laced their fingers together. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Um, work, that’s right.” Julian thought for a second. “Nope, not until later in the evening.”

“It doesn’t sound like you thought this encounter out very well.” Elim was bemused.

“Nope, I just got tremendously lucky.” He smiled goofily.

“Well, in future we should make a point to plan things in advance.”

“So, you want this to continue then?” Julian’s smile was predatory.

Garak kissed him firmly. “I would like that very much. But, we’ll have to be careful, or people will discover our relationship.

Julian accepted this stipulation; he knew that Elim was secretive. He rather liked the idea of having a secret to share with Elim. He supposed that he should continue to call Elim by his family name in public.

“Elim?” Julian rolled onto his side so that he could see the man’s face.

“Hmm?” He seemed immensely content at the moment.

“What did you think of your first time? Did you like everything? What was your favorite? Is there anything that surprised you?” Julian stopped his questioning and waited.

Elim thought for a bit before answering. “My first time was wonderfully delightful. I enjoyed all of it, but my favorite was I last few times in the shower, only because I felt the most comfortable those times. I wasn’t worried about doing something wrong or hurting you by then. And, your reactions were so lovely. I could tell I was bringing you pleasure.”

Julian waited a few minutes before prompting for more. “And, did anything surprise you?”

“A lot of things. But, I think the thing that surprised me the most was your reaction to being penetrated. I never imagined that it could feel that good.” Elim had an almost longing expression on his face.

“Would you like to try it sometime?” Julian asked as he ran his fingers over the scale pattern of Elim’s chest.

“I’m interested.” Elim thought for a while. “I’ve heard that it hurts the first time.”

Julian studied Elim before answering; he didn’t seem concerned about the potential pain. “It can. However, if done right, it won’t be. I know a few ways to help prepare someone for being penetrated for the first time. If you’re really interested, we could start today.”

“Penetrate me today?” Elim seemed taken aback by the speed.

“Well, not me.”

Elim looked at Julian perplexed.

“Wait a moment and I’ll show you what I mean.” Julian climbed out of bed and went to the replicator.

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet.” Elim laughed lightly at the young man’s enthusiasm.

“I know.”

Julian returned with a small rubber thing that looked like a long skinny plug. He handed the blue piece of ridged yet soft rubber to Elim. He turned it over in his hands thinking before finally looking at Julian for an answer.

“That’s called a butt plug. Its name explains all really. People wear them for a number of reasons. Some people wear them during sex because they like feeling full the whole time. They’re really designed to be worn at any time, not necessarily during sex. They’re also used for training. That’s what I’m suggesting.” Julian paused to see Elim’s reaction.

“I think you should explain further.” He looked puzzled and amused.

“Well, we would start with a small one. Like the one you’re holding. We would work our way up, as you got more comfortable. And, after a certain point you’d be more than ready for me to penetrate you; there’d be no pain to worry about.” Julian concluded.

“So, I would wear this at all times? Even in public?” Elim looked almost scandalized.

“Well, not all the time, but you would wear it in public.” Julian answered.

“That just sounds distasteful.” Elim made a face.

“It’s not as odd as it sounds. No one will know that you’re wearing it. I’ve done it before. It’s not really distasteful at all.” Julian could understand Elim’s reaction.

“What if somebody noticed? It’d be very weird. I don’t like the idea of someone knowing that type of intimate information about me.” He looked oddly nervous suddenly.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do this. I’m just explaining it to you. You also wouldn’t have to wear one in public. You could wear them on days in or at night or during sex.”

“It’s not that I’m not interested. I just don’t want to do anything sexual in a public setting.” He was less nervous looking now.

“Elim, are all Cardassian’s modest or is this a personal trait? You even dress in a very modest way. That robe of yours covered more than your regular clothes.” Julian smiled fondly and resumed running his fingers over Elim’s chest scales.

Elim sighed happily in response to the touches. “After reaching adulthood, there is a tendency towards modesty, but it varies like anything. I would probably be considered very modest even by Cardassian standards.”

Julian leaned over and kissed him. “My modest Elim.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
